How everything should be Eng
by Eallfan1
Summary: Damon has to do a difficult decision. Bonnie or Elena? Ambiented at the end of season seven
**How Everything should be**

 **This is something that I would lovw to** **happen in the season finale.** **I write this assuming the gang couldn't kill all the vampires Rayna told them and that Bonnie is still dying ... You know, Bamon and although I usually just write Klaroline, on this occasion and to avoid damaging the storyline and to not be so fanciful, here we have a Steroline.**

 **The vampire diaries doesn't belong to** **me, I write nonprofit and just to entertain myself and the fans.** **TVD is owned by the CW and Alloy Enterteiment.**

 **7x22**

"I am not understanding you"

"I do not see why not, I was very clear. When Kai did that spell, he joined the vital forces of Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie is dying thanks to the pills of my blood, but if Elena died Bonnie could, and I'm just saying it's a possibility, absorb their life force and thus survive.

"I heard you, Rayna. What I do not understand is why Elena has something to do with this"

"Do what you want, Damon Salvatore. I already helped you, I'm offering you a pretty good chance. You know if you take it or leave it"

Damon was stressed. His former best friend Bonnie Bennett was on the verge of death and there seemed no way to save her, until now ... but with a great cost.

He remembered every moment he spent with Elena, who he thought was the love of his life. He remembered her smile, her kisses, her voice, how happy she had made him.

But these memories were intermingled with others which he could not remove: her best friend laughing at her side, her voice, her smile, how much he had missed her when he returned from 1994 without her...

A decision should be taken and Damon had no idea what he would do.

In the past, Damon probably would not have even doubted. For him, nothing was worth more than the life of his Elena (anything other than the life of Stefan, of course, but he would never admitted it before)

But he was not the Damon of before and he couldn't stop thinking about how difficult it would be to live without his BonBon, his partner. Of course now she hated him, but still, the thought that she would no longer exist in this world caused him aterrible pain that he didn't knew how to describe ...

"So? Will we be standing here all day waiting for her to die or will you kill Elena?" Rayna rushed him, looking at him expectantly

 _Kill Elena._ The thought gave him chills. Would he kill the love of his life by the mere possibility that Bonnie wouldn't dying?

"It's okay. I've decided"

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asked

"Probably destroying something out there" replied Alaric, leaning over to hug her.

Caroline was crying. Not that there was anything she could do: her best friend was dying, the twins did not stop mourn and her stupid ex didn´t stop looking at her with cow eyes. That was too much for anyone, even for Caroline Forbes.

"He should be here. Bonnie could leave at any time ..." she left the sentence unfinished. She felt the terrible inability of saying the word "die" even if it was exactly what was happening to her friend

"See the good side. You lose a friend, you retrieve another" Alaric tried to comfort her. Emphasis on "tried" because he could not have said something worse. Caroline glared at him and left the living room of the Salvatore's house.

"Your boyfriend is disgusting, I haven't realize that yet" Stefan said, stopping beside her.

"He's not much worse than my ex" Caroline retaliated. "What are you doing here? Where is Bonnie?"

"Where she has been the last few hours. Lying in bed beside Enzo"

"We shouldn't leave her alone with him. He is the cause of all this, lest he want to finish the job and kill her before time..."

"You're right. Should I kill him?"

Caroline looked at him skeptically, and very reluctantly, she gave him a small smile.

"Damon should be here"

"I guess he isn't surrendered yet" said Stefan, ducking his head.

"He is not? I thought ... " Caroline started to say, but stopped when she realized her ex head down . "¿Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just thought..."

"And what if I told you that there is a way to save Bonnie, would you take it?

"Well, of course. I´ll do anything."

\- But what if the only possible way is killing Elena?

Caroline quiet for a moment. Thousands of thoughts and feelings were around her head and she could not focus on any.

"Are you saying ... that in order of saving Bonnie, Elena must die? Does Damon know this?"

"He told me"

They remained some seconds in silence.

"Ride me with Elena"

"What are you planning?"

"Of all of us, the person who most deserves to live is Bonnie. She has sacrificed so much ... I can not imagine anyone who should be happier than her. Losing Elena will be difficult, not, unbearable, but losing Bonnie would be a complete injustice. Let's go with Elena and I will kill her by myself" said Caroline, with a surprisingly strong voice, although wavering with the last sentence. It was obvious she could barely contain her tears "Because if we wait more Bonnie will die, and Damon could never kill…"

Damon watched Elena's face. He found it hard to get resigned to the idea of not seeing her again. He felt a pain in his chest and his hands were shaking. But the decision had been made. He would not lose her friend, not today, not ever.

Making coupling of all his strength, he raised his hand containing a gun, because there was no way he could kill Elena with slightly less impersonal.

Without thinking, and pointing at the head of his beloved, he pulled the trigger.

Stefan and Caroline heard a shot in the distance. With vampire speed, they getting there didn't cost them too much. They approached the place where they heard the noise.

"Damon, What happened?" Stefan asked his brother, who looked disconsolate and walking out of the building.

Damon looked up and looked at them both, but really without seeing them.

"How is Bonnie?" Damon asked, instead of answering the question.

"Answer us, Damon. What happened?" Asked Caroline, although a part of her already knew it.

"I killed her" was the only thing Damon said, but it was enough. Stefan hugged him and Caroline began crying.

"How is she?" Damon asked

"Strangely, she is better. It seems like that the pills were not as deadly as we had assumed. Not for someone like Bonnie, at least" Enzo replied.

Damon wanted to hit him, but instead he locked himself in his room.

Two days later, Bonnie got up from the bed and Damon had not left his room, even when Bonnie had asked numerous times for him.

She had been angry, not, furious with him for leaving her, but the truth was that after having another experience close to death, all she wanted was to hug her friend.

"Damon" she said, knocking his door "Can we talk?"

There were no answer.

Bonnie had begun to turn away when a piece of paper slid out from under the door.

Bonnie leaned over and picked up the letter that Damon had returned unopened soil. The envelope felt thinner because of the many times Bonnie had held it with her hands, not wanting or daring to open it.

She retired to a room and, finally, after so many nights admiring it, dared to open it.

 _BonBon:_

 _I know you're angry._ _I understand, really._ _But I want you_ to _know that I didn't go because of you, or because I wanted_ to _._ _Seeing you and Stefan binge in danger because_ of _me is simply unbearable._

 _Believe me, for once in my life, I know I'm doing the right thing._ _You must not die for me, Bon, neither you nor Stefan._ _You are the most important people in my life._

 _Knowing you was the most enjoyable experience, Bon._ _I love you._

 _Damon_

Tears fell from the eyes of Bonnie and she couldn't avoid the urge of embracing the letter. So much time with it, so long in which, if only she'd read it ...

She leaned out the window and saw a silhouette retreating. She ran downstairs and went outside.

"¡Damon!" Bonnie yelled

Damon turned back because of her call. He looked horrible, if that was possible.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Just to take a walk around"

"Will you come back?" The witch asked him, fearing the vampire's answer.

Damon approached her and took her in arms, holding her tightly against him, reveling in his scent, feeling her around and that she would not go anywhere. He did not want to let her go.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I will never leave you again, Bonnie" he told, for once leaving jokes aside. He stroked her face with one hand, wiping the tears that she did not know was pouring.

"Everything will be fine now, Bonnie."

He released her and walked away, alone.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Caroline asked, without looking up .

"I love you" Stefan said, suddenly "I know I made a mistake letting you go, but I was so afraid of you getting hurt ... I never stopped loving you. And I know you love me too, because something as big as what I feel for you couldn't be felt for me. Caroline

"And that?! Do you think it's so easy? That you would apologize and everything would be fine? Because it is not. There were three years, Stefan. Three bloody years in which i went ahead. You do not want to turn back time with such simple phrases" Caroline replied, showing him the fury she had been controlling

"Telling you that I love you is simple? There is nothing more I can do, Care, rather than tell you how much I love you, how sorry I am and that this won't happen again. What else do you want from me? "

"What I want, Stefan, what I want ... I want ... " left the sentence in the air, not knowing what to say. What did she want? She looked into his eyes and she knew. She approached him and kissed him.

Damon heard a noise while walking through the woods and with his vampire speed he pounced againt it

"Take it easy" Bonnie said, who he had printed against a tree

Damon looked into her beautiful green eyes, and let her go.

"You followed me"

Bonnie smiled.

"Hey, it seems to me that there've centuries since we do not play that game, do you remember? That one we played in 1994"

Damon smiled at the memory. It felt like he had not smiled for a long time.

Bonnie led the way and Damon followed her to be at her level, and together they walked up to pair talking about everything and nothing at the same time, laughing at the most unexpected moments, while Damon put an arm around her shoulders. They only walked, but greatly enjoying the happiness together, were sheathing each other.

 **Disappointed?** **Don't be, because this is a Bamon fic and** it **is obvious that this can not end like this.** **Keep reading the following chapters, and leave comments.** **I love** **reading them** **.**


End file.
